Sand, Lightning, And Fangirls
by LadyInamai
Summary: When Rose's friend wins a Naruto teleportation device to Narutoverse there first mission is Marrige! Kakashi/OC Neji/OC Gaara/OC Itachi/OC Naruto/OC And the sad thing is that all of roses friends, and herself, are stalking theirs fictional loves.
1. Chapter 1

Sand, lightning, And Fangirl 1

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!" the bickering of my mother was heard in my small country side home. I grouned and looked at the clock '9:37 Am' shit was the first word in my mind, I only had 3 minutes to eat, brush my teeth, brush my hair and get dressed, I did it in 4 and was very proud with my self.

I got on the bus wich was empty besides 3 9th graders, 6 sixth graders, and my 9th grade friend Ariella. "hey Air-Air I smiled and took the window seat after she sat down next to me. "hey rose what up?"

"same all, same all. Woke up late had 4 minutes to do shit and got on the bus 20 minutes before its scheduled to leave."

"oh how wonderfull rose, mother I'm guessing" she laughed "who else"

The bus pulled up to our school, it was sorta a half middle/high school. There was 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10th grade. The school was also 30 acres and had 3,700 students.

Me and Ariella did are routine and headed to my locker then hers then she would walk with me to my homeroom then when the bell rang she would run to her class, 1/3 of the school away and always got there on time.

I walked into Ms. Rizinias room and sat down at my desk and flipped out my manga 'Naruto'. My favorite Anime and Manga in the world. After 15 minutes the bell rang and I head'd to Mr. Jo's room and put my math book on the table and flipped to pg. 180 like it said on the board and started doing the problems.

After more school and evil teachers the bell witch signelled NO MORE DAMN SCHOOL rang. I went to our school library witch had a vast collection of manga and check out 3 naruto books and got on the bus, 279981.

"hello air-air" I said "hey Rose, I have the MOST awesome news like Eva!" she sqeeled. "what Gaara marry's me" I said sarcastically even though it would be nice. "Betta! Guess" she laughed "just tell me the damn news" I warned her

"Look "she signaled for me to look at her iPhone 4s

'CONGRADULATIONS YOU WON...Naruto Teleportation Device'

"really" I stated "yeah it's awesome now I can marry Kakashi, and you Gaara "that would be nice" I mused "if it was physically possible to marry a fictional character" she started at me and said "wait, you just wait, Soon I'll be Ms. Hatake" she added "ya and ur 15 and he's 30, at least Gaara is 17 and I'm 15"

I flipped out my iPod and turned in Get Out Alive by Three days Grace


	2. Chapter 2

**Sand, lightning, And Fangirl 2**

Yes, no, yes, yes, ok, yep, uh huh, nope, why, ok, NOOO, yes, Ariella, hers, yes, nope, WTF, ok, yep, love you, bye mom

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock, 20 minutes till I would walk over to Ariellas house. I looked at my room. My bed with black bedding with red clouds, the walls were creamish with a huge leaf village symbol on each wall. I had posters of Gaara and Hinata all over the room, not surprising since it was my OTP. Then there was my walk in closet for just Cosplay. I took a 2 minute quick shower, dried my hair and went to my closet. I grabbed a Black T with a custom made long sleeve netting shirt underneath. I grabbed a Brandy black skirt and some Black Zori's (zoris are the shoes in naruto, the open toed boots.) that Ariella and me have dozens of.

I ran ninja style to Ariella house 3 blocks away. "Hey!" She said "yo" I said 'SOO cool, not "your a drag" she laughed "wow, what's with the Nara vocab lately" I asked "idk" she answered

We walked in her room and she flicked on the lights. She had her twin bed in the corner with chidori and Sharingan symbols all over it. The walls were white with Kakashi and team 7 life sized stickers all over the walls. She also had a walk in cosplay closet in the corner. On the floor was a small iPad looking device with a large red and blue botton on it. "Dafuq" I stated glaring at the device "naruto teleportation thing a majob" she stated back. "well lets get started on the adventure to get married shall me!?" I looked at her she had her messy brown hair in a low ponytail with her black glass's on. She had a netting short sleeve on with a black tank over it. She also had black jean's on with her blue Zori's under.

I looked at it and picked it up and presses the bottom labeled teleport to narutoverse. Nothing. "see piece of scra- ARIELLLLA" everything turned white and it felt as like I got shot everywhere. "I looked around me and her were standing in a forest. It worked, I was in Narutoverse, GAARA CAN FINALLY BE FATHER OF ME BABIES, too much?

Me and Ariella looked a each other "I swear on gaaras sand this is awesome" we said in unison. In the distance I was positive I saw konaha. "c'mon" I said as we walked over to the village. "Need Help?" said a voice. Me and Ariella turned around and saw FLIPPING NARUTO UZAMAKI

"um-we-uh-uhhh-ponys..." I said and me and Ariella fainted


	3. Chapter 3

**Sand, lightning, And Fangirl 3**

"you ok?!" I heard someone yell. I woke up and saw Ariella yelling in my ear and no sign of whisker face "where naruto?" I asked and saw my surroundings, we were In a apartment. "granny made us citizens, I met Kakashi, he's actually 28 and I found out we can use any JUTSU EVA!" she said and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then there was 7 of her, if 1 wasn't bad enough. "wait then that means...SAND CLONE JUTSU" 10 me's made out of sand "HELL YA" I squeeled 'Knock, Knock' 'KNOCK, KNOCK' was heard from the door. "I'll get it" Ariella said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard from her , I ran over to the door and saw Kakashi and naruto standing at the door. "shiza" I muttered, I always know how to swear it foreign languages, and it came in handy.

Ariella look at Kakashi and litteraly said right there "KAKASHI KUN I KNEW YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" then she fainted. "uh-I-um-uhhhh- sorry bout that Kakashi Ariella hear has a thing for you, yaaaa" the epic duo looked at me and naruto asked "you don't like anyone like that do you?" then I stupidly said "um-I- GAARA-KUN...oops" Then just like that the duo ran for there life when Ariella woke up.

"MORING SARGENT BRITGHT AND EARLY!" I yelled at Beauty. "you have been damned to the death gods stomach rose" it was her usual response when she was mad. "meh" was my response.

Then a carrier pigeon pecked on the window, I opened it and it gave me a letter and flew away

-Rose and Ariella

Report to my office immediately

-Tsunade

"that's weird, what do you think Air-Air" I asked "idk, let's got going" she replied as she tightened her zoris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sand, lightning, and fangirls 4**

"hello lady Tsunade" me and Ariella said in unison. "hello Rose, Ariella. I have a mission for you, Shizune would you?" Shizune hand'd me a packet and me and Ariella opened it (btw people Ariella is pronounced are-e-Ella) and we saw...Japanese writing. "uhhhhhh" I said, "there a problem girls" Ariella said blankly "we don't write in Japanise, we write in English" Tsunade gave me another packet in English "since no one speaks in Japanise we have everything also copied to English". I opened the packet...

"uh-uh-uh-AHHHHHHHHHH" I hugged Ariella "GAARA KUN AHHHHH" then everything went blank. "wake your ass up" I heard "hello osyku" (osyku means ugly whore but I forgot how to properly spell it) "why you masunio "(bitch) . "Ariella explained to me how your from a different universe" shitttt "you did what Ariella" Tsunade smiled "go to Suna and go marry Gaara okay rose" best day Eva! "yes m'am"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to get married and have little red-heaed babies!" I squeeled as me and Ariella walked throught the desert. "ya, ya have fun with sandy man" she said. She was fiddling with the narutoverse device, probally wondering how it worked, then it happened. "SUP BITCHES!" facepalm, facepalm, facepalm. "hello Hannah, aka Hidan jr." she looked at and I started at her, she had a 'We Love Neji-Kun' shirt with black leggings and blue zori's.

"why are you here" we said ""I'm a Christ caroler, And a Hannah in a narutoverse!" I looked at Hannah with my green eyes."damn your eyes are really green" screw you Hannah.

"SUNA HERE I COME!" I yelled as I ran to the Suna gates. Then there it was, Gaara Subakuno of the sand, also Kazekage, also a hotty! That rimes!

"Gaara, ga-ga-GAARA KUUUUUUN!" Temari and Kankuro giggled as Gaara-kun asked them what I was doing and why they were giggling. "well" Temari explained "those people are from a different universe were we are a t.v. Show and the one there is in love with you, little brother." Gaara looked in horror at me, I smiled.

Life Loves to screw with Gaara, I was the hell he would be dealing with while I was in Suna.


End file.
